


The Powerful Aroma of Giving and Taking

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't post to other sites please, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: Oikawa instinctively thrust his hips forward and was pleasantly surprised when Daichi didn’t force his hips still like Iwaizumi usually did. He only gave a deep rumble of approval which only encouraged Oikawa to fuck Daichi’s mouth more. Oikawa was quickly noticing a difference between the two alphas when it came to the type of lovers they were in bed. The older alpha was an expert at pushing him to his limit while the younger was adept at giving Oikawa exactly what he wanted without him having to beg for it. There was only one way to simply describe it, really. Iwaizumi took pleasure while Daichi gave it.Or Oikawa and Daichi pair up for sex while Sugawara and Iwaizumi do the same.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 17
Kudos: 261





	The Powerful Aroma of Giving and Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! I have written yet another piece for my DaiSugaxIwaOi series. If you haven't read the first two pieces, I recommend reading those. However, this could technically be a standalone fic. There's little references here and there, but nothing major that would cause any major confusion. I hope you enjoy!

“So, when are you going to have sex with me, Dai-chan?” 

The question came from Oikawa as they were all sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Taken by surprise, Daichi coughed into his fist. Suga giggled into his hand while Iwaizumi gave a hearty clap to Daichi’s back. He was a bit unsure if the man was really choking or not. 

The younger alpha really should’ve known the question was coming. Daichi, Iwaizumi, Suga, and Oikawa had been participating in their fair share of sex. However, it was always set up in a particular way. It’d usually always be Daichi with Suga and Iwaizumi with Oikawa. Sometimes Iwaizumi and Daichi would pair up while Oikawa and Suga did the same. The only thing they hadn’t done yet was switch alphas. Yes, in the grand scheme of things, they were all dating. However, Daichi had never felt like he was able to have sex with Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt very similarly when it came to himself and Suga. 

“I can do that with you?” Daichi asked once he’d gotten himself together. 

“Yes, silly.” Oikawa smiled and looked at Iwaizumi. “Right? Why wouldn’t he be able to?” 

“It’s different, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said in lieu of a thorough explanation. 

“Is it?” Suga asked, genuinely curious. “Is it like some alpha thing or something?” 

“It is. Watching another alpha with your bonded omega is… Different. It’s like giving your newborn baby to their grandparent. You know your mother isn’t going to purposely hurt the baby, but you’re still a bit on edge because like… What if she hurts the baby accidentally, you know? Not to equate you both to babies. You’re both fully capable of taking care of yourselves, no doubt about it. It’s just… It’s an alpha’s job to keep their omega out of harm's way, even if that harm isn’t intentional.”

“I get it,” Suga nodded his head. “I sort of felt that way when you had sex with Daichi. I was a bit worried you’d unintentionally overwhelm him.”

Daichi smiled softly, “it’s exactly like that for alphas, except for probably a bit more intense.”

“So I can never have sex with Daichi?” Oikawa asked curiously. “And the same with Suga and Hajime?” 

“No, you can… I just think it’s something that should be done with everyone in the room first. I wouldn’t be comfortable with you and Daichi going off and having sex for the first time without me there.”

Daichi nodded in agreement, “I wouldn’t even be comfortable doing that.”

“So what do we do then?”

Daichi shrugged his shoulders, “we just do it together. It’s what we’ve done before. I don’t see why we can’t just do it again.”

“Together’s perfect,” Iwaizumi confirmed. 

“We should figure out when we can.”

Suga smiled and met Oikawa’s gaze from across the table. “Now?”

Oikawa giggled and nodded, “now.”

“We haven’t even finished dinner yet!” Daichi exclaimed, laughing in surprise as he watched Oikawa and Suga push their chairs away from the table. They jumped up and bolted for the bedroom before Daichi could even put his chopsticks down. 

“We’ve created monsters,” Iwaizumi stated. He stood up and held out his hand for Daichi to take. The man quickly stuffed one last onigiri in his mouth before grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“I don’t think I can do the talking like you can…” Daichi murmured, he frowned a bit. “Will Oikawa like it if I don’t talk?” 

“Yes,” Iwaizumi replied, he pulled Daichi into him and gave him a gentle kiss to calm his nerves. “He’ll love it because it’s you. I’ve seen the way you’ve fucked Suga, you know? You’re really good in bed even if you don’t talk like I do.” 

Daichi turned his head away so he could try and hide his blushing cheeks. Iwaizumi saw anyway and chuckled in amusement. 

“Iwa-chan, Dai-chan, get in here already! I’ve already got Suga-chan wet!”

“Oikawa,” Suga whined, “the neighbors are going to hear you.”

“We really don’t need another noise complaint,” Daichi stated. He let Iwaizumi pull him into the room and smiled at the sight of Oikawa and Suga already on the bed. 

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure you two are always the first to get naked.”

“Mm, there was that one time I undressed you before me, so technically you were naked first,” Oikawa explained. He gave a lopsided grin at his alpha’s unimpressed gaze. His eyes traveled to Daichi and he lifted a hand to motion him closer. “Come on, Dai-chan, don’t leave me waiting.”

The alpha shucked off his shirt and pants before clambering onto the bed. Oikawa eagerly pulled Daichi into a kiss and hummed at the feeling. Daichi kissed differently than Iwaizumi. He was a pretty laid back kisser compared to the older alpha. He didn’t command dominance like Iwaizumi did. He didn’t mind the way Oikawa’s tongue licked into his mouth. He seemed to really just go with the flow. If Oikawa wanted to dominate the kiss, Daichi didn’t mind. He also picked up on cues though. He got the message when Oikawa’s tongue pulled back and the omega parted his lips so Daichi could lick into his mouth instead. 

The alpha climbed on top of Oikawa and slotted a leg between the man’s own. Oikawa was already impressively hard, and he didn’t hesitate to grind himself down against Daichi’s toned thigh. Daichi watched the omega as he released a soft moan. The alpha went to kiss the man again, but found that it was a bit of a reach. It was no secret that Oikawa was the tallest out of the four of them, but Daichi never really thought about how his height translated into the bedroom. Daichi had never seen Iwaizumi struggle with Oikawa’s tall body, but he figured that was because the man had the most experience with it. While Daichi was adjusting to Oikawa’s height, Iwaizumi was doing the same with Suga’s.

The alpha blinked into Suga’s light brown eyes since the omega had climbed off of the bed to help rid him of his clothes. He knew Suga was the shortest out of them all, but it was different having to look down a bit within the bedroom. Suga’s fingers easily unbuttoned Iwaizumi’s shirt and he pushed it off the man’s shoulders until it was falling to the floor. He focused on getting Iwaizumi’s pants off next and while he did so, Iwaizumi looked over to watch the way Daichi had effectively claimed Oikawa’s mouth while the two grinded against each other on the bed. 

He breathed deeply at the sight and willed himself to ignore the distress signals going off in his head. Daichi was doing literally nothing wrong, but Iwaizumi simply worried that he would. Suga noticed the stiffness of the man’s body and the way he was beginning to smell of musky apprehension. 

“Hajime.” When the alpha acknowledged the use of his name, Suga continued speaking. “Do you want to watch them first? We don’t have to do anything at the same time.” 

Iwaizumi found himself frowning at the question because he didn’t want to be selfish. He’d be keeping Suga waiting if they just sat and watched Daichi and Oikawa have sex first. However, he really didn’t think he’d be able to concentrate if he couldn’t focus on what was going on with the omega he was bonded to. 

“Please,” he murmured. He pressed a soft kiss to Suga’s forehead, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Suga reassured, he took hold of the alpha’s hand and pulled him onto the bed. “Just make it up to me when it’s our turn, yeah? I know you can.”

Iwaizumi gave a rumble of acknowledgment. Suga crawled into his lap and the man wrapped Iwaizumi’s arm around his waist. Even though they were watching, Iwaizumi knew he could still keep Suga entertained in other ways. He fisted the omega’s cock and proceeded to give him firm strokes. With a tilt of his head, Suga keened softly and worked to thrust his hips forward. Iwaizumi grunted at the action and used his other arm to wrap around Suga’s hips so that he could keep them from moving. 

“We’re going to sit and watch,” Iwaizumi murmured gruffly against the shell of Suga’s ear. “You’re going to be patient, and you’re going to wait for your turn. Am I clear?”

Suga whined because honestly, _what the fuck?_ How was Iwaizumi able to just do that? Suga had never really been fond of being told what to do, but with Iwaizumi it was different. He wanted to do what he was told because he wanted to be good for Iwaizumi. 

“Yeah,” Suga breathed. 

“Oikawa’s said before that it can get pretty intense when having sex with me. If anything’s too much, tell me and I’ll stop right away.” 

Suga nodded at his words, “okay, I trust you though.” He couldn’t help the second whine that was pulled from his throat due to the way Iwaizumi nipped at his ear. He was really getting worked up just from his close proximity and heavy oak scent.

Turning his head at Suga's sounds, Daichi watched as he tried his best not to writhe in Iwaizumi’s lap. Since it clearly wasn’t a whine of distress, Daichi quickly focused his attention back on the trembling omega beneath him. 

“We’ve got an audience,” Daichi noted absentmindedly. He shifted so he was between Oikawa’s legs. “Let’s put on a good show, yeah?” 

He took Oikawa’s cock into his mouth and immediately began to map it out with his tongue. Oikawa was just a bit bigger than Suga, and his precum tasted different too. However, one of the things the two had in common was the way they got absolutely dripping wet with slick when they had a mouth on them. Oikawa’s citrus scent was the only thing he could smell as he hollowed his cheeks and firmly sucked up. 

Oikawa instinctively thrust his hips forward and was pleasantly surprised when Daichi didn’t force his hips still like Iwaizumi usually did. He only gave a deep rumble of approval which only encouraged Oikawa to fuck Daichi’s mouth more. Oikawa was quickly noticing a difference between the two alphas when it came to the type of lovers they were in bed. The older alpha was an expert at pushing him to his limit while the younger was adept at giving Oikawa exactly what he wanted without him having to beg for it. There was only one way to simply describe it, really. Iwaizumi took pleasure while Daichi gave it. 

Suga was fully aware of how giving Daichi was in bed, so he wasn’t surprised at all when he watched the way Oikawa turned his head into the sheets and whimpered through Daichi lavishing his cock. His long legs wrapped around Daichi’s waist and he unintentionally dug his heels into the man’s side as he continued to mindlessly chase after his orgasm. 

Iwaizumi watched Daichi carefully as he shifted once more so he’d be able to slip his fingers into Oikawa. The omega gasped at the intrusion and whimpered pitifully, “Dai-chan.”

Suga was absolutely buzzing in Iwaizumi’s lap and the older alpha smirked into his hair. He decided he’d copy Daichi and slip his own fingers into Suga, too. At the feeling of two thick fingers pushing up into his heat, Suga tried his damn hardest to drop his hips down so he’d be able to feel them more. Iwaizumi wasn’t having that and only tightened his grip around the omega’s waist in order to keep him still. 

“Iwaizumi, please,” Suga begged, “I wa-” “Who’s in charge, Koushi?”

Suga shuddered at the interruption and didn’t miss the way his cock twitched at the sound of his first name on the man’s tongue. He concentrated on keeping his breathing steady because his mind was reeling. Iwaizumi’s fingers were scissoring him open and it took everything in him not to reach down for his dripping erection. 

“I asked you a question,” Iwaizumi whispered, “can you answer it for me?” 

Iwaizumi pushed a third finger in just as Suga opened his mouth to respond. He groaned loudly and dropped his head down so his chin was to his chest. “Y-You,” Suga stuttered, “you’re in charge.” 

Humming in approval, Iwaizumi continued to work his fingers inside the trembling omega as he watched the way Oikawa was drowning in the pleasure Daichi was giving to him. He knew Daichi had found his prostate when Oikawa’s back arched completely off of the bed. 

“Dai-chan!” The omega cried, he frantically pat the alpha’s head. “Dai-chan, Dai-chan,” he babbled, shaking beneath the man’s mouth and fingers. He felt like he was going to pass out because of just how good Daichi was making him feel. The head of his cock had long since hit the back of the alpha’s throat. There was nowhere else for him to move his hips except for back, but he didn’t want to because he was so fucking close to coming down the man’s throat. “I’m going to come, _shit.”_

Remembering the way it felt when Iwaizumi rumbled around his own cock, Daichi gave a rumble of his own. He peered up through his eyelashes and relished in the way Oikawa threw his head back. A warm gush of tangy scented slick was the only warning Daichi got that Oikawa was coming. He hollowed his cheeks and tried his best to swallow the load of cum Oikawa was sending down his throat while the omega shook through it. 

Suga whimpered at the sight because Oikawa looked positively blissed out as his eyes rolled upwards. He’d had countless mind numbing orgasms given to him by Daichi, so Suga was fully aware just how good Oikawa was feeling right now. He wanted to feel that way too, but he couldn’t because Iwaizumi was going to give it to him when he thought he was ready for it. 

Daichi popped off Oikawa’s cock and brought up a hand to wipe away the cum that he hadn’t managed to keep in his mouth. “Are you okay, Tooru?” 

Oikawa grunted weakly, his mouth was wide open as his chest quickly rose and fell. “More than,” he lifted his head so he could look down his body and into Daichi’s eyes. “Can I have another?” 

Daichi laughed at the question and nodded his head. He moved up so he was between Oikawa’s spread legs. His entire hand was wet with Oikawa’s slick, but he didn’t mind. Instead he simply focused on lining himself up with the omega’s hole. As he began to push in, he heard the familiar whimper of his own omega. 

“Suga?” Daichi asked, looking to the man to see him biting his lip. Iwaizumi was whispering something in his ear that Daichi couldn’t completely make out. All he was able to pick up were the words _orgasm_ and _patient._

“I’m fine,” Suga reassured, noticing the worry in his alpha’s eyes. Even though Suga had never been subjected to the type of teasing Iwaizumi was putting him through, he was feeling completely safe. 

Oikawa eyed Suga’s twitching cock and the way Iwaizumi’s fingers were slowly thrusting into him. He almost pitied the other omega, but the only thing that was stopping him was the knowledge that his orgasm was going to be mind blowing when Iwaizumi finally wrenched it out of him. 

“Your orgasm is going to be really good, Kou-chan,” Oikawa beamed. “I’m excited for you to feel it.”

Suga smiled, but it only lasted a second. The next thing he knew, he was instinctively biting down on his tongue so he wouldn’t cry out as Iwaizumi prodded his prostate. He sucked in a breath when he felt the alpha’s mouth next to his ear because he knew the man was going to say something filthy. 

“Let’s watch Daichi fuck Tooru and give him another of what you can’t have yet, alright? Be good and tell him what you want to see.” 

Suga thought he could cry. He honestly wasn’t one hundred percent certain that he wasn’t going to by the time this was all over. He eyed the position Daichi and Oikawa were in and stuttered, “g-give him another, Daichi. I w-want to see Tooru come again.” 

Daichi looked over Suga’s form one last time to ensure that he wasn’t trying to hide any type of distress. He didn’t smell the muskiness of apprehension or the spiciness of fear. The only thing he could smell was the heavy scent of lavender and arousal. At the reassurance that his omega was doing okay, Daichi lifted one of Oikawa’s long legs onto his shoulder so he could fuck into him better. 

Oikawa was still sensitive from his first orgasm, so he knew he was going to have another one relatively soon. He gasped at the powerful thrusts Daichi was subjecting him to and brought his hands down to grip Daichi’s thighs. Oikawa could feel the muscles there working to drive the man’s hips forward so that his cock could reach all of the best places within himself. 

“Fuck, Daichi,” Oikawa whispered, “your thighs.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled at Oikawa’s words because he knew how much Oikawa secretly found himself fawning over that part of the alpha. He couldn’t lie to himself and say that Daichi didn’t have mouthwatering thighs. Oikawa’s nails dug into the tanned skin at a particularly perfect thrust and Iwaizumi knew Daichi was giving it to him good. 

Daichi ducked his head down so he could suck a bruise into Oikawa’s shoulder. He concentrated on fucking into Oikawa because he could feel his knot beginning to form. It wouldn’t be long before he was tied to the shuddering omega beneath him. He brought a hand down to stroke Oikawa off and the man’s hips stuttered at the feeling. 

“Daichi, I can’t hold it,” Oikawa cried, referring to his impending orgasm. 

“You don’t have to,” he replied easily. “You can come whenever you want.”

Oikawa was so used to the way Iwaizumi made him wait that he was surprised by Daichi’s words. It was new and different, but it was also pleasant at the same time as well. His hands came up to grip Daichi’s head and he forced the man into a kiss.

“Let go, Tooru,” Daichi mumbled into his mouth.

Oikawa almost removed his hands from Daichi’s head because for a moment he thought he’d done something that the other man didn’t like. He realized Daichi wasn’t talking about his hands when the man proceeded to lick into his mouth and rub his thumb against his slit. Oikawa could feel his orgasm starting and he simply let himself fall into it. It washed over him in waves and he shook at the feeling of Daichi popping his knot in him. 

The alpha moaned into Oikawa’s mouth as he clenched down around his swollen knot. He was completely focused on the warmth that was surrounding his cock. He dropped his forehead down onto Oikawa’s chest and gently rocked his hips into the tightness that was surrounding him. He rumbled at the feeling of fingers running through his hair and carefully peered up at dark brown eyes. 

As the two basked in their orgasms, Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out of Suga. He gently pushed the omega forward so he’d fall face first into the sheets. He took in the sight of Suga’s ass in the air and decided to give him a gentle pat there. 

“Guess what?” He spoke as he moved to his knees. 

Suga took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from literally waving his ass in Iwaizumi’s face. “My turn?” 

Iwaizumi hummed. “Your turn,” he confirmed. 

Oikawa was happy and satisfied, so with that knowledge Iwaizumi was able to focus his full attention on Suga. The ash-haired man felt like he could cry literal tears at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s cock sliding into him. He was so desperate for the orgasm that Iwaizumi was teasingly withholding from him. 

Iwaizumi laid himself across Suga’s back since the man was face down, ass up. He rumbled in amusement at his ability to box the younger man in. He couldn’t really do that with Oikawa because the omega was taller than him. However, Suga’s short stature allowed for Iwaizumi to get in real close. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, noticing the way Suga was trembling beneath him. From the way Suga was reacting, he figured the man had never really been teased before. He knew it could be an overwhelming feeling and Iwaizumi would absolutely never forgive himself if he did something to make the man feel like he wasn’t safe. 

“I’m okay, I promise” Suga nodded, his voice muffled. “Move, please.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Iwaizumi replied. He dicked into the omega beneath him and moaned at the way he roughly pushed his hips back against him. Suga fisted the sheets beneath him and whined as Iwaizumi slid in and out. He was so close to coming, he couldn’t stand it. 

Daichi and Suga had been in this position before, but it’d never felt like Daichi was literally forcing an orgasm out of him. He loved the way Daichi was so giving in bed, but he also really loved the way Iwaizumi just took what he wanted as well. The teasing and forcefulness was new to him, but it wasn’t scary at all. 

Iwaizumi moved his hand so he could gently pry Suga’s thighs open a bit more. He moved against the omega and rumbled at the sound of his breath catching in his throat. 

“So good,” Suga slurred as he turned his head to the side so he could breathe better. His eyes found Daichi’s and Oikawa’s and he felt himself flush in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was falling apart like this in front of the both of them. 

“Do you remember the way Oikawa came the first time your heats synced?” Iwaizumi grunted into Suga’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Suga breathed as he shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look the mentioned omega in the eye. 

“I’m going to make you come just like that.” 

Iwaizumi said it like it was a promise. Suga sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth so he could keep himself from sobbing. He really, really wanted that. He wanted to come just like Oikawa had that day. He remembered the way the omega looked fucked out. He was desperate to feel that way too. 

“Ready?” 

Suga released his lip and nodded quickly, “yes, yes, yes, I’m ready.” He went on to mutter, “Hajime, please.”

Iwaizumi’s knot was swelling up and he teasingly moved his hips so Suga could feel it snagging against his rim. He decided to finally give him what he wanted and firmly thrust his hips home. Suga couldn’t help the sob that tore from his throat as he finally came. He didn’t know if he wanted to pull his hips away from the pleasure or push them towards it instead. It was borderline too much, so he blindly tried pulling away. 

Daichi couldn’t do much as he watched Iwaizumi startle at the sudden movement. His face twisted up in pain at the feeling of Suga trying to move off his knot. Suga cried out at the ache while Daichi felt his chest tighten at the burnt stench of pain that suddenly permeated the room. He reached his hand out and grabbed Suga’s arm. He wasn’t close enough to scent against Suga’s neck, so he’d have to settle for his wrist instead. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi whispered as he noticed the effect Daichi’s scenting had on the omega. “Don’t move away, okay? You’re going to hurt yourself like that.” 

With the help of the smell of cedar, Suga took a moment to calm himself down. He felt like his mind was reeling and he needed to take a moment to just breathe. He nodded his head at Iwaizumi’s words, “okay.” 

Iwaizumi let out the breath he was holding and pressed a gentle kiss to the mole beneath Suga’s eye. “Good boy.”

Suga sighed softly, “you can’t say stuff like that to me, or I’ll literally get hard again. I can’t take another right now, Hajime.”

Oikawa snickered at the omega’s words because he was very familiar with the way Suga was currently feeling. Iwaizumi was really good at making people feel boneless. He’d felt it many times before, and so had Daichi. Oikawa looked down at Daichi since he was now resting on top of him. The man’s face was etched with worry and stress. Oikawa could tell he was fighting against the urge to push everyone away so he could coddle his omega close. 

Iwaizumi carefully repositioned himself and Suga so that they were laying on their sides. Suga felt a yawn coming on and tried to bring his hand up to his mouth, but he found that he couldn’t. Daichi was still holding onto his arm. 

“Daichi,” Suga smiled warmly despite the worry clearly evident on his face. “Don’t look at me like that, please. I’m okay, really.” 

“But you felt pain,” Daichi muttered. He eyed his omega and Iwaizumi warily, “you both did.” 

“Sawamura Daichi,” Suga stated with a firm voice. He lifted his other hand in preparation of giving a chop to the man’s side. Daichi’s eyes widened and he waved his hands in the air in hopes of sparing himself from getting a ‘negativity begone!’ karate chop. 

“He’s really fine if he can threaten to chop people,” Oikawa stated. He lifted himself off of Daichi since his knot had finally gone all the way down. 

Iwaizumi chuckled in amusement and reached down to gently pull himself out of Suga. His knot hadn’t gone down completely, but it was small enough for him to remove himself from Suga without the omega feeling any discomfort. 

Suga crawled into Daichi’s arms and pressed a kiss to the man’s mouth. “How was it with Oikawa?” 

“Different, but really good, too.” 

“It was the same for me with Iwaizumi,” Suga nodded. “Would you want to do it again with Oikawa?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if Oikawa would want to.” 

“Dai-chan!” Oikawa gasped from where he sat in Iwaizumi’s lap. “Of course, I’d want to. You’re not just going to give me those thighs once and never again.” 

Daichi laughed in surprise, “you know what? I thought you said something about my thighs earlier, but I wasn’t completely sure.”

“He’s had a thing for them since high school,” Iwaizumi noted. “He doesn’t like to admit it though.” Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa when he noticed the omega opening his mouth to respond. He then looked to Suga, “I enjoyed fucking you.” 

“So vulgar, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered. 

Suga cleared his throat and hoped he wasn’t blushing too hard. “Me too, we’ll definitely have to do it again some time. Is that fine with everyone? We’re okay with not necessarily having foursomes only, right?”

“I’m fine with you having sex with Oikawa or Iwaizumi when I’m not here, or even when I am,” Daichi confirmed. 

“Same here with Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled. “You two are really pretty together. Iwa, can I do the same with Daichi or Suga?”

Iwaizumi nodded in approval, “I don’t mind.” 

Suga clapped his hands together, “since that’s out of the way, I’m hungry.” 

Daichi gave a hearty laugh and hauled himself and Suga out of the bed. “I told you to finish dinner first!”

The alpha grabbed a damp cloth from the bathroom to clean himself and Suga. He provided another for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Once the four were pretty clean, they filed into the kitchen. Daichi and Iwaizumi were leading the way while Suga and Oikawa followed.

“Kou-chan, do you think we can convince them to run out and get mochi and dango later on?” Oikawa whispered. 

“Mm,” Suga hummed determinedly, “I think so.”

Daichi looked to Iwaizumi who was already looking at him. They’d both heard Oikawa since he wasn’t a very good whisperer. The four sat down at the table and finished eating dinner while holding light conversation. Afterwards, the omegas were rather pleased as their alphas hopped in the shower before putting on clothes to run out and grab the desserts. Unfortunately, they were unable to see the return of their alphas and the tasty treats because they were far too tired to stay awake. The omegas simply had to settle for eating dessert in the morning for breakfast instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
